


But My Arm Hurts

by snibnoom



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snibnoom/pseuds/snibnoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moonbin is trying to hold Eunwoo's hand, but Eunwoo's arm is hurting</p>
            </blockquote>





	But My Arm Hurts

Moonbin swung his arm down, over the side of the bunk bed. A moment later, in the almost-dark of the room, Eunwoo's fingers slid between his and held on. Sometimes, when Moonbin was tired, all it took was holding Eunwoo's hand for a short while before he finally fell asleep. Eunwoo would get up and tuck Moonbin's arm back on the top bunk and then he would go to sleep himself. A minute of holding hands passed, then two, then three, and usually Moonbin was out cold by now but his fingers were still moving on Eunwoo's hand, tracing the slight ridges and dips he could reach without really letting go. He smiled a little to himself, but Eunwoo on the bed below was frowning.  
"Ah, Binnie, aren't you asleep yet?"  
Moonbin hummed quietly. "Nope, not yet."  
"Can I have my arm back, then? It's starting to hurt."  
A quiet whine left Moonbin, and there was the soft sound of Eunwoo chuckling just after. Moonbin smiled, even as Eunwoo's hand left his. He really liked Eunwoo's laugh. He liked it a lot, especially when he was trying to be quiet with it. When Eunwoo laughed quietly it was an airy sound and it made Moonbin want to laugh, too.  
A short moment later Moonbin heard the blankets below shuffle and there was a soft groan. What was Eunwoo up to? The creak of the bars of the ladder told him just what was going on though, and before Moonbin could protest at all, Eunwoo was there, right beside him, lying closer to the wall.  
"This isn't such a great idea," Moonbin said, still lying on his stomach as he had been only his head was facing the opposite direction now.  
"Why not? Scared you'll fall off?"  
Moonbin nodded and even in the dark he knew Eunwoo had seen him because he laughed that cute trying-to-be-quiet laugh.  
"I won't let you fall, I promise." Eunwoo scooted closer to the wall (Moonbin could hear him scoot on the mattress) and Moonbin scooted closer to him, away from the edge of the bed.  
A hand found his and something clicked on Moonbin's head. "Did you just come up here because your arm was hurting?"  
And again with the quiet laugh. "Maybe. So what if I did?"  
Now it was Moonbin's turn to laugh, and he just shook his head a little. "Nothing, nothing. Get some sleep."  
"You're the one who woke me up in the first place."  
"And then you decided to climb up here. You did have to."  
"Oh, really? Okay, then I'll just go back down."  
There was a bit of noise as Eunwoo moved to get up and Bin moved to keep him close. The noise ended with Moonbin pressed into Eunwoo's chest and their legs completely tangled.  
"Stay," Moonbin said softly, almost inaudible. Eunwoo's arm wrapped over him and Moonbin's eyes closed. He was asleep within a minute.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Admin M at astrofantastic.tumblr.com. I have a big thing for binu cuddles.


End file.
